1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lock, and more particularly to a locking head for a cable lock.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 6-8, a conventional cable lock has a locking head (4) and a cable (60). The locking head (4) consists of a body (40) and a casing (50). The body (40) is mounted in the casing (50). A lock core (41) is mounted in the body (40), and a keyhole (42) is defined in the lock core (41). A locking hole (43) is radially defined through an outer periphery of the body (40). The cable (60) has a proximal end attached to the body (40) and a distal end with a latched head (61) formed on the distal end. When the lock is locked, the latched head (61) is fastened in the locking hole (43).
The casing (50) is composed of a housing (51) and an end cover (52). The housing (51) is essentially a hollow tube with two ends. A large opening is formed in one end, and a small opening (511) is formed in the other end. The body (40) is inserted into the housing (51) through the large opening, and the cable (60) extends through the small opening (511). A latch opening (512) is radially defined through the housing (21) and is aligned with the locking hole (43). A hole (521) is defined through the end cover (52) and aligned with the keyhole (12). An annular flange (513) is formed around the large opening in the housing (51). A shoulder (522) formed on the inside of the end cover (52) fits over the annular flange (512).
During assembly, the body (40) is mounted in the housing (51), and the end cover (52) is attached to the housing (51) by ultrasonic welding or high-frequency welding.
However, welding the circular housing (51) and the end cover (52) is difficult, and the bond between them is generally not very strong. Consequently, the end cover (52) can easily detach from the housing (51). Furthermore, mounting the cylindrical body (40) in the cylindrical housing (51) with the keyhole (42) aligned with the hole (521) in the end cover (52) and the locking hole (43) aligned with the latch opening (512) at the same time is almost impossible. Thus, the body (40) must be repeatedly adjusted. Moreover, because the body (40) is not held firmly in the housing (51) and can be turned inside the housing (51), the keyhole (42) may be offset from the hole (521) in the end cover in use.
The invention provides an improved locking head to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a locking head that is easy to manufacture.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a locking head in which the body is securely held in position in the housing.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.